


Can’t Breathe With All This Heat

by campbellsouptm



Series: Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, but who doesn’t, cheryl reminisces about toni’s ass, featuring veronicas suicide-inducing manner of speaking, if that wasn’t obvious already, im goin straight down for this, you know i had to do it to ‘em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellsouptm/pseuds/campbellsouptm
Summary: Cheryl is a major horndog that loves Toni’s assArchie hosts a partyYou can guess what happens nextORAn ode to Toni Topaz’s asscream on chrome stans don’t come for me I was tired and horny okay





	Can’t Breathe With All This Heat

**Author's Note:**

> that’s one G D big ass heart
> 
> if anyone got that reference fuck me
> 
> not really but really
> 
> enjoy I guess lol

Cheryl thinks about Toni’s ass a lot.

 

Like,  _a lot_ a lot.

 

She wonders how the tight leather would feel pressed lewdly against her crotch.

 

Envisions Toni giving her a lap dance during Vixen’s practice, illegally short shorts repeatedly rubbing up and down her front.

 

Fantasizes about the tone and octave of her gritty voice if Cheryl were to grab a handful of that perky ass and  _squeeze_.

 

Remembers countless times she’d have to excuse herself to the bathroom just to get off because some  _stupid_ Serpent with  _stupider_ pink hair decided it’d be a good idea to intentionally bend over  _right in front of her._

 

Either everyone else at Riverdale High is too wrapped up in their own heterosexual dramas to notice, or they’re really that stupid, but no one has said anything. Well, no one but Veronica.

 

Veronica has eagle eyes that burn into the back of her head. It’s intimidating. It also means she knows  _everyone’s_ secrets. Including the fact that Cheryl was inescapably horny for a Serpent. Cheryl figures she must have noticed how her fingernails got increasingly shorter, or how she’d look at Toni for prolonged periods of time. That or the fact that Veronica had heard Cheryl masturbating in the girl’s locker room and yelling out Toni’s name.

 

One of Cheryl’s favorite pastimes is watching Toni eat. Sometimes, when it’s especially pleasurable, she closes her eyes and moans sweetly, the sound instantaneously creating a warm pulse to erupt between her legs. It used to be a nuisance, but after Cheryl had determined there was no way she could go one full school day without changing underwear, she welcomed it.

 

”Cheryl! How is my second favorite redhead doing? I assume you’ve heard the news? Party at my beau’s tonight!” 

 

Cheryl, bothered that she was robbed of her explicit daydream of Toni’s slender,  _long_ finger stroking her folds and slipping over her hardened clit, grumbled in response.

 

”Toni’s coming,” Veronica supplied, voice confident and knowing, wiggling her obviously drawn-in eyebrows annoyingly.

 

It was alarmingly obvious that Cheryl was coming now(not really though). The promise of that leather-clad ass in the same proximity of Cheryl was too irresistible an offer to resist.

 

Veronica knew that, too, and it made Cheryl want to bitch-slap her. 

 

“I’ll consider,” was all she said. It was a blatant lie, but it made Cheryl feel, even for a second, that she had any choice in the matter.

 

To say Cheryl was freaked about the party was an understatement. She didn’t know why, so she blamed it on the full moon and it soothed her nerves slightly.

 

Her mind flashed, as it does on the daily, with blurred images of Toni  _fucking_ her, Toni  _inside_ her, but this time her nerves wouldn’t calm down. They only heightened, and it felt like they were screaming to Cheryl as if to tell her something. If only she knew what it was.

 

So she found herself standing wobbly on Archie’s front porch, physically unable to think about anything other than Toni. It wasn’t just her ass though. Her bubblegum hair and chocolate eyes, the enticing curve of her lips, her  _lengthy_ fingers, and the velvety tones of her voice whenever she addresses Cheryl.

 

All of a sudden the door opens to reveal  _Reggie Mantle_ , solo cup attached to his right hand and a blonde bimbo to his left.

 

”H-hey Blossom! Come on in!” he whisper-yells, then giggles because the bimbo bit his neck, “jingle jangle’s with Kev.”

 

Her nerves lit up then, so she decided to  _not_ try the jingle jangle.

 

Archie’s house was homey, spacious and gave off a wholesome vibe, but it lost a fraction of it’s charm the longer Cheryl scanned nameless faces and still hadn’t found Toni.

 

Just as she was turning around she bumped into Veronica -

 

Fuck.

 

”Scoping the vicinity for Toni, I see? No need to fret. She’s out back.  _Alone._ Go get ‘em, tiger!”

 

Cheryl was at a loss for words. Sometimes it was hard to believe actual human beings spoke like that.

 

Regardless, Cheryl quietly slipped out onto the back porch, and sure enough the Serpent stood there, leaning against a wood railing seductively. Not really, but a girl can dream.

 

”Hi,” Cheryl said sheepishly, bottom lip caught between her teeth.

 

”Hey. What are you doing back here? Thought you’d want to hang out with your friends.”

 

Cheryl laughed heartily at that, jabbing a finger in the direction she had just come from, “Them? They’re hardly my friends. More like people I reluctantly interact with for the convenience and familiarity.”

 

Toni grinned, the moonlight casting tempting shadows onto her lips, “You still didn’t answer my question,” her voice got lower, “what are you doing here?”

 

_Toni,_ her mind cajoled,  _tell her you want her. Want her to fuck you._

 

Cheryl was about to respond when she felt that  _damn finger_ teasing the entrance of her lips. Or maybe she was just silencing her. Either way,  _holy shit._

 

”Shh,” Toni begins, eyes blazing a fire in Cheryl’s core, “you don’t have to say anything. I get it. I’ve seen the way you look at me, Cheryl, my  _ass,_ my  _tits._ It’s flattering honestly.”

 

Toni hovered her lips mere millimeters away from the lobe of Cheryl’s ear, “and I think it’s  _fucking **hot** that you get off to me.”_

 

Cheryl’s whole body was enveloped in heat, and the only thing she could’ve done was grip Toni’s hips and moan appreciatively. 

 

Toni, seeming to get the memo, connected their lips together harshly,  _desperately,_ pressing their bodies flush against each other.

 

Toni tasted like fire burning her insides out, but for some reason she never wanted to stop.

 

Eventually it occurred to her that she shouldn’t fuck someone in Archie’s back porch. Archie’s bedroom sounded much better. Or, like, a supply closet.

 

”Mmm, Toni, I think we should go upstairs-“

 

Toni moaned,  _loudly,_ and when Cheryl looked down, she saw Toni’s veiny hands gripping the redhead’s thigh as she ground her hips down onto the limb. Her pants were haphazardly undone and shoved down to her knees.  _When the fuck did that happen?_

 

Toni met Cheryl’s gaze, and she wore an apologetic look on her face, “Sorry, I uh..got a little carried away.”

 

”Don’t be. It was really hot. But I’m starting to get cold and I want to continue this...so we should probably, like, go... _fuck Toni...”_

 

Cheryl groaned at the sensation of Toni sucking deep marks right below her ear, and her fiery hands cupping Cheryl’s ass.

 

An ass that also vibrated like a heartbeat.

 

Toni retracted her lips from the redhead’s neck and furrowed her brows, “what was that?”

 

Cheryl sighed, “Veronica texted me.”

 

**_Daddy’s Bitch 🔪 10:23_ **

_ok im glad you’re getting along so well with toni but can you pls not bang like right in front of me_

**_Cherry Bombshell 🍒 💣 10:25_ **

_sure thing_

 

The sheer amount of doors there were upstairs was concerning. What was  _more_ concerning was how many of those doors possibly held occupants.

 

“In here,” Toni said breathlessly, motioning towards a door at the far end of the hallway, “I think it’s a guest bedroom.”

 

Cheryl silently praised whatever god had bestowed upon her the gift of having sex with Toni Topaz, and not in a supply closet. Not like that would have been  _bad_ though.

 

They shut the door(and locked, calm down) behind them, lips crashing together like the tide overlapping the shore.

 

”How,” Cheryl managed to get out, shivering at the feeling of Toni’s lips on her collarbone, “did you know I - I got off to you?”

 

The Serpent chuckled dangerously close to her ear, “I heard you - in the shower. Multiple times, actually. I think...I - Veronica kn - knows....unghh..shit..”

 

Cheryl had unbuttoned Toni’s pants and was cupping her through the thin fabric of her underwear: she could feel the heat radiating off of her.

 

Toni rocked her hips forward slightly and looked sympathetically up at the redhead, “Cheryl...”

 

”I - I’ve never done this before,” Cheryl blurted out suddenly, scolding herself for ruining the moment.

 

”With a girl?”

 

”No, with  _anyone._ I’m a virgin,” she confessed, embarrassment heating up her cheeks.

 

”Oh,” Toni breathed out, gaze fixated on her shoulder, “do you want to stop?”

 

”No, of course not,” Cheryl answered steadily. What she really wanted to say was  _are you kidding me? With that ass? Hell no!_

 

With a nod from Cheryl, Toni stripped her of her shirt, hands finding her breasts and squeezing indulgently. Cheryl let out a mewl at the action, her own hands slipping underneath the fabric of those  _damn leather pants_ and grasping almost frantically at Toni’s ass, nails digging into the plump, dark skin.

 

”You have a really nice ass,” Cheryl moaned out adoringly, looking at Toni with a sincerity she hadn’t possessed all night.

 

Toni smirked, fingers coming out to teasingly trace the seam of Cheryl’s jeans, “I think you have too many clothes on.”

 

Cheryl could definitely agree on that, and before she knew it they were both naked from the waist up and her jeans were pooling around her ankles.

 

Toni’s hand was resting on her navel like she was afraid to move it any lower, but Cheryl had been waiting and hoping for this to happen for  _months,_ and she wasn’t about to let the Serpent’s indecision jeopardize that, so she guided Toni’s hand into her underwear, and  _fuck, it felt good._

 

The redhead hadn’t realized how wet she was before. Apparently  _very,_ because the instant Toni’s fingers were met with her heat she murmured  _fuck_ and pushed their breasts together.

 

She canted her hips up and moaned obscenely every time Toni brushed her fingers, slick with her arousal, over her aching clit.

 

”T-Toni - I want you inside of me.” 

 

The stretch burned a little, but in a pleasant way, and soon Cheryl’s breasts bounced up and down sinfully as she rode the Serpent’s fingers, feeling herself dripping onto Toni’s wrist but not finding it in herself to care.

 

For a minute the room was filled with the sound of moans, grunts and a distinctive wet sliding noise followed by  _oh, shit! Toni! Don’t stop!_

 

Toni mumbled her assent and rubbed the head of Cheryl’s clit in tight little circles with her thumb, not missing the way it caused the taller girl to sink down particularly roughly on her fingers.

 

Cheryl didn’t think this was what sex was like for normal people because if it was, Riverdale High’s attendance rate would be even worse than it was now.

 

”I’m close,” Cheryl said, breathing heavily and her forehead coated in a sheen of sweat.

 

Surprisingly, Toni pulled out, and Cheryl felt the loss deeply, but then she took her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them harshly, taking care to coat them in a generous layer of saliva.

 

The sight was almost enough for Cheryl to cum right then and there.

 

”You taste fucking good,” Toni whispered, lust laced in her voice, and then she was inside of her again,  _plunging, **curling,**_ Cheryl’s walls tightening immediately to trap the slick fingers inside, and Cheryl  **broke,** hips bucking clumsily and mouth churning out expletives as her orgasm crashed through her, and it felt like her whole body had been lit on  _fire._

 

“Holy shit..” Cheryl breathed, her chest still heaving from the after-effect of her orgasm, “that was-“

 

”Amazing,” Toni finished for her, eyes unfocused and glazed over.

 

”But you didn’t...” Cheryl trailed off, slight pout playing on her lips.

 

Toni gave her a sheepish look, “look down.”

 

Cheryl did, and she spotted a pretty obvious wet spot sporting her thigh. Deciding to be a tease, she gathered up the wetness on her fingertips and ran her tongue across them, groaning in approval.

 

”Fuck. If you keep doing that, we’re gonna have to go again,” Toni warned, eyes blown in desire.

 

_**Cherry Bombshell 🍒 💣 10:43** _

_thank you_

 

**_Daddy’s Bitch 🔪 10:44_ **

_np. by the way i heard all of that, and i have to say im pretty jealous_

 

_Sigh._

_Oh, Veronica._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you dirty dogs have a good cinco de mayo


End file.
